Deformable toothbrushes which are designed to bend or pivot in the neck part between the head and handle are known. For instance, Australian Patent No. 582,098 discloses a toothbrush incorporating a deformable plastic neck. The manner in which the neck deforms is continuous and gradual and the toothbrush is not adapted to be deformed in the head part. Toothbrushes that can discretely pivot in the neck part are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,742. However, the pivoting of the head part about the neck part is in a plane parallel to the upper surface of the handle.
Neither of these types of toothbrush have means whereby the head part of the toothbrush may be deformed. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush in which the head part is deformable, either with or without the adjacent neck part being deformable, so that the shape of the toothbrush may be adjusted to suit the particular size and shape of the user's dental arches.